


I'm Not More Weak

by darkangel241094



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Chaos Theory, Child Stiles, Derek Feels Guilty, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Vengeful Stiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel241094/pseuds/darkangel241094
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva amenaza llega a Beacon Hills, y la manada duda del miembro humano expulsándolo de ellos, pero Stiles aun así decide sacrificarse para salvarlos del peligro. Aunque la manada se da cuenta de la verdad muy tarde.</p><p>El castaño vuelve a la vida, pero algo distinto y al parecer la amenaza no fue completamente eliminada como creían. Ademas la llegada de un niño sera una importante pieza para la redención de Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I didn't do it...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonacrais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonacrais/gifts), [Alex100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/gifts), [Natzabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/gifts), [Jluis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jluis/gifts), [Togekiss_Castillo_deHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togekiss_Castillo_deHale/gifts), [criaturita3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criaturita3/gifts), [TOKI+TODOROKI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TOKI%2BTODOROKI), [Todd McCall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Todd+McCall), [Sourwolf30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf30/gifts).



> Hi!!!!!! okis como había dicho hace unos días, haría un reboot de la historia "I love you, but I'm Tired" la cual probablemente la borrare, el motivo del reinicio es porque vinieron muchas ideas para continuarla pero no supe cuadrarlas y me quede en blanco y arme algo con esas ideas y nació esto, eso si mantendré la esencia que quería hacer en el fanfic anterior solo con unos leves cambios XD se que no me merezco su disculpa lo se, pero espero que esta nueva versión la disfrutéis como fue con "A Sorcerer's Legacy" ;)
> 
> El fic sera 100% sterek, es decir a pesar de todo lo que ocurrirá Derek y Stiles quedaran juntos, ya que a lo largo de la historia se pondrá a prueba los sentimientos del primero.
> 
> Y por ultimo tambien podeis encontrarlo en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre nwn... y que disfrutéis el cap!!!!! ;3

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto Stiles?

\- Si... si eso sirve para salvar a todos... lo hare Deaton

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de la manada?, ¿tus amigos?

\- Hum... no sé si ellos me consideraran amigos... al menos yo aún los tengo en mi corazón a pesar de que me odien

\- ...

\- Deaton... gracias

El muchacho de ojos color avellana salto al vacío de espalda dejando caer completamente su cuerpo, se sacrificaría para salvarlos de los leviatanes.

 

El ruido de un golpe llego a los oídos del druida y veterinario, quien había sido el único amigo que había tenido Stiles cuando todos le dieron la espalda injustamente, el inexpresivo hombre soltó una lagrima ante la decisión del chico y se marchó del lugar al notar que los vientos comenzaban a rugir para exterminar el mal

 

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

\- ¡Agh!

Los leviatanes en su forma humana comenzaban a desaparecer de a poco extinguiéndose mientras eran atravesados por golpes de luz, la manada de lobos, coyote, banshee y kitsune veían sin saber lo que ocurría y un calor reconfórtalos el cual cubría sus heridas

Mientras tanto la banshee comenzó a ver a través del velo que los separaba del mundo espiritual y abrió aún más sus ojos al ver el alma de aquella persona que con quien no hablaban hace días... él se acercó a ella tomando su mano y dedicándole una sonrisa

\- Adiós Lydia... despídeme de ellos

 

El alma desapareció haciendo que Lydia volviera al mundo de los vivos, no sin antes gritar el nombre de él, el nombre de una persona que había fallecido... el nombre de Stiles

 

Deaton ya se encontraba en la vetereniaria ordenando algunas cosas antes de marcharse, todo estaba tranquilo y volviendo a la normalidad, jamás creyó que aquel muchacho fuera tan valiente de tomar aquella decisión, al menos ahora descansaría en paz y tendría a su madre al lado suyo, fue lo que pensó el druida.

El druida salió del recinto encontrándose con la presencia de Scott, demostrando su miedo en el rostro del lobo alfa

\- ¿Sucede algo Scott?

\- Ha-¿Has visto a Stiles?

Sabia de sobra que era lo que preguntaría, y a la vez lo enfado... el quien se hacía llamar hermano lo dejo de lado de un día para otro

\- Lo siento Scot pero me temo que se ha ido

\- Qu-¡¿Acaso sabes algo?!

\- Así es

\- ¡Dímelo!

\- Si lo quieres ver con tus ojos, ve al acantilado que está en el bosque, ahí encontraras la respuesta

El alfa verdadero quedo completamente congelado sin darse cuenta de que el otro hombre ya se había marchado, al volver a ser consciente de su cuerpo salió corriendo al lugar que el druida le había dicho

 

Por otro lado Derek y Lydia buscaban a Stiles no podían creer que esta última había gritado su nombre, no querían creerlo y decidieron dividirse para buscarlo pues sabían que estaba vivo y haciendo alguna estupidez como siempre, o al menos eso pensaba el ex alfa.

 

_Hace una semana_

Una nueva amenaza había llegado a Beacon Hills como era de esperarse, Derek había vuelto junto a Braeden manteniendo aun una relación, los chicos se habían graduado, la loba del desierto había sido encontrada muerta por lo cual no se pudo saber nada mas de ella, Malia y Stiles habían quedado como amigos en buenos términos luego de que ambos se dieran cuenta de que lo suyo no funcionaria, Scott mantenía aun una relación con Kira, y Lydia al parecer tenía algo con Parrish, mientras que Liam al parecer comenzaba a controlar más sus poderes de lobo.

En cuanto a la amenaza que había interrumpido las vacaciones de descanso de los muchachos, era algo que no habían podido encontrar en el bestiario Argent, ni siquiera Chris sabía algo de ellos, lo único que tenían en concreto era que tomaban la forma humana para transformarse en criaturas similares al kánima pero su color era un azul muy oscuro y ojos blancos como los wendigos, además de la diferencia de que no poseían un amo quien les daría órdenes.

Stiles se estaba estresando el no poder encontrar nada en su laptop incluso en libros, o alguna pista que le diera el empujo a saber lo que se enfrentaban. El castaño cerró su laptop dirigiéndose al mural de vidrio que tenía para trazar los casos para ver si conseguía alguna pista, entonces ahí fue cuando tuvo una idea.

\- Espera un segundo...

Dijo para sí mismo cuando creyó captar algo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, de las hilos rojos comenzó a sacarlos para unir las pistas y casos que tenía hasta el momento.

\- Su descripción es como un monstruo marino... monstruo marino

Volvía su laptop para buscar información sobre monstruos marinos y ahí fue donde encontró lo que llevaban junto a la manada tiempo buscando, el nombre de aquella amenaza

\- Leviatán... – Stiles tomo su teléfono para llamar a su amigo

\- ¿Qué ocurre Stiles?, es de madrugada – seguramente no lo había notado al pasar horas buscando información

\- ¿En serio? Oh – dice al mirar la hora en el despertador – olvídalo, he encontrado el nombre de estos extraños monstruos...

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo has hecho

\- Eso no importa, lo que de bes saber es que su nombre es Leviatán, ¿te suena de algo?

\- Creo... ¿algo de una serpiente marina?

\- Exacto, pero lo que no se es por qué hay muchos, se supone que solo existían dos según lo que he encontrado en Wikipedia, una hembra y un macho... pro según el Génesis de la Biblia, la hembra fue asesinada por Dios quedando solo el macho para que estos no se reprodujeran y trajeran la destrucción al mundo...

\- Espera... ¿eres un fanático religioso?

\- Si y voy todos los domingos a orar y he dado mi castidad a la religión, Scott me conoces, sabes que creo pero no soy fanático

\- Es verdad

\- Como iba diciendo, según lo que he entendido es que solo quedo el macho rondando por el mar, además ambas serpientes cuando fueron creadas una de ellas es la serpiente que engaño a Adán y Eva en la creación del mundo

\- Entonces es ahí donde te preguntas si esto es cierto... como hay tantos leviatanes si solo existe un macho

\- Solo me queda una respuesta... es algo ambigua pero es lo único que se me viene en mente

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Quizás el leviatán poseía la capacidad de convertir a humanos como lo puedo hacer un lobo alfa al convertir en betas, crear su manada

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – la voz de Scott sonó un poco alarmada en el móvil

\- Es lo único en lo que puedo pensar

\- De cualquier modo debemos informar los otros, esta tarde nos reuniremos en el loft, llamare a Derek

\- Está bien...

Stiles desde hace unos días se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el lobo menor de los Hale, cuando regreso se había alegrado pero al notar que volvía con aquella mercenaria su felicidad se vio remplazada por la tristeza, pero aun así usaba aquella sonrisa y sarcasmo como la máscara para protegerse del dolor y que los lobos lo vieran como estaba realmente, aquello también fue la causa por lo cual rompió con Malia, pero ella lo sabía sin que le haya dicho... al parecer lo conocía bastante o no estaba cubriéndose lo suficiente, aun así la chica cayote dijo que seguirían siendo amigos sin ningún problema.

Scott cortó la llamada, y Stiles se abrigo un poco para salir afuera a dar una vuelta o sentarse en la entrada de la casa. Su padre el sheriff, tenía doble turno y no llegaría por lo cual estaba solo hasta que el apareciera, el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, después de todo en su mente siempre pensaba lo mismo.

\- Ni se porque estoy con ellos... solo soy un inútil humano

\- Yo diría más bien... un débil pero inteligente humano – Stiles al sentir otra voz se levanta de golpe encontrándose con quien menos se esperaba

\- Tu...

\- Sí, yo... debo decir, que me sorprende que hallas podido encontrar mi verdadero nombre

\- Leviatán

\- Exacto – una sonrisa siniestra hace presencia en el sujeto – lamentablemente, vuestra presencia se está volviendo un estorbo para mi así que debo encajar algunas piezas en el tablero de ajedrez

\- ¿Qué qui-¡Aggh¡

\- Así es Stiles, odio destruir lo que me puede ser útil pero – el enemigo usa sus garras venenosas crean un rasguño en el brazo del castaño – no puedo darte la garantía de que vuestra manada me destruya, así que... adiós Stiles, fue un placer conocerte

\- No... conseguirás dañarlos...

Dice el muchacho de ojos avellanas para caer desmayado al suelo. Mientras que el Leviatán ya se había marchado y comenzaba a tomar la forma de Stiles dirigiéndose al loft de Derek

En el loft, Derek permanecía acostado junto a la mercenaria completamente dormidos hasta que la puerta del loft se abre de golpe, esto para el lobo no pasa si ser oído a lo cual a su brusco movimiento al levantarse hace que Braeden también se despierte y levante. Entonces una presencia entra al lugar.

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Qué Diablos haces aquí?

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Derek

\- Largo de aquí, y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo

El lobo se da vuelta junto a Braeden ignorándolos, pero no se dan cuanta que le dan una oportunidad al otro, este último ve en la mesa auxiliar cerca de la entrada una pistola seguramente de la mercenaria a lo cual lo toma rápidamente y dispara a la espalda de la muchacha

\- Y yo que venía por buenos términos... y bum, hemos llegado a lo peor

\- ¡Qué carajos estás haciendo! – dice el lobo ya transformado

\- Dispararle a tu novia quizás

\- Maldito

Derek se lanza contra Stiles pero este lo esquiva rápidamente y como aquella vez que lo poseyó el Nogitsune toma el brazo del lobo y lo lanza contra la pared dejándolo inmóvil

\- Tú no eres Stiles...

\- Oh claro que lo soy, si quieres puedes oler mi aroma o escuchar mis latidos

El menor de los Hale lo hace dándose cuenta que es Stiles. Nada de nogitsunes o cualquier demonio, el muchacho que tiene en frente es Stiles

\- Eres un traidor

\- Oh lo siento... ¿lastime tus sentimientos lobito? Jejeje, adiós y no os preocupes el disparo que le he dado a tu pequeña perra no es letal

El castaño se aleja del lugar y cierra la puerta del loft tras una macabra sonrisa al estar ya lejos del lugar

\- Muy bien Stiles... si sobrevives a mi veneno espero que puedas sobrevivir a tu manada o quizás... al lobo que tanto adoras

 

Así sin más desaparece del lugar para seguir con su plan volviendo a su forma de Leviatán

 

\- ¡Stiles!, ¡Vamos Stiles! ¡Despierta!

El chico abre los ojos encontrándose con la mirada del druida

\- ¿De-Deaton?

\- Te he encontrado cuando vi al enemigo alejándose de tu casa, entonces me di cuenta que habías sido envenenado... aquel veneno me ha hecho dar cuenta a que os enfrentáis

\- Leviatan

\- Supongo que ya lo sabias... de igual modo, he extraído veneno antes de que fuera peor. Stiles debes avisar a los demás antes de que sea tarde

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si el Leviatán, el verdadero clava sus garras en tu cuerpo no solo te inyecta el veneno también toma tu ADN siendo capaz de transformarse en ti y engañar a los demás

\- Oh Dios mío...

El móvil de Stiles interrumpe la plática de ambos, recibiendo un mensaje de Scott

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Deaton al ver el rostro de Stiles

 

\- Es Scott... dice que nos reunamos ahora en el loft de Derek... es urgente

 

Volviendo al loft, todos esperaban ansiosos a Stiles, querían respuestas a lo sucedido. Braeden ya había sido vendada por Derek, este solo se mantenía callado, aun no asimilaba bien todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Lo preguntare otra vez, ¿estáis seguros que fue Stiles? – dice el alfa aun sin creer los detalles que le habían dado

\- ¿Acaso la herida y que sintáis su olor aquí no es suficiente prueba? – dice la mercenaria ya frustrada de haber explicado muchas veces todo lo que sucedió

Pero antes de que Scott responda Stiles llega algo preocupado al notar que el aire se encuentra un poco tenso y todos dirigen su mirada hacia el

\- ¿O-ocurre algo? – las miradas de la manada son tan penetrantes que terminan colocándolo de los nervios

\- Vas a pagar lo que hiciste maldito idiota – dice Derek perdiendo el control para dirigirse a golpear al otro chico pero es detenido por los ojos de alfa de Scott

\- Solo hablaremos nada de armas o golpes ¿entendido? – dice para volver a dirigir la mirada a Stiles, pero de una forma totalmente fría

\- ¿Scott?

\- Stiles, hace unas horas has venido aquí y le has disparada a Braeden por la espalda con su arma ¿es eso cierto?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices?

\- Stiles, dime la verdad ¿lo hiciste?

\- Él no te va responder si necesitas más pruebas olfatea el mango del arma

Scott hace lo que la mercenaria le pide y sin duda siente el aroma normal del muchacho, su aroma característico sin posesión sin nada, su olor de humano. El alfa mira acusadoramente al castaño.

\- Scott te estoy diciendo la verdad

\- ¿Entonces me explicarías por qué encuentro tu olor en esta arma?

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Incluso no tengo idea de lo que habláis! ¡Fui atacado por el Leviatán el líder de ellos!, ¡Envenenado Scott! ¡Envenenado! – el castaño toma un respiro para calmar el nerviosismo – si no fuera por Deaton habría muerto, él me ha explicado que al enterrar tus garras no solo te envenena sino también copia tu ADN, ¡Seguramente fue el Scott!

\- Ya deja de mentir como un cobarde Stiles y asume la verdad – eso dolió al corazón del castaño, no por las palabras sino porque lo dijo la misma persona de la cual estaba enamorado a lo cual hizo caer su cabeza intentando sostener sus lágrimas, pero Scott lo tomo por un gesto de admitir lo que había dicho

\- Stiles, no quiero que te nos acerques mas

\- ¿Qué? ¡Scott! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

\- Largo de aquí, tu presencia solo nos traerá más problemas

\- Pero

\- ¡LARGO! - el alfa le grita al otro ya con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos afuera

 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro del chico jamás creyó que su mejor amigo le hiciera eso. Pero sosteniéndolas lo que podía salió totalmente derrotado del lugar y esto para Derek no paso por alto.

 

El druida se encontraba mientras tanto aun en la clínica leyendo un viejo libro, investigando sobre el Leviatán. Cuando ya decide irse sale del local encontrándose con una mirada completamente perdida del castaño, sin brillo y las lágrimas correr por el rostro de este.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- Ellos me odian... mi mejor amigo me odia...

\- Stiles será mejor que entres, se está colocando muy frio aquí podrás tomar un resfriado estando aquí fuera

 

El druida toma en los hombros del muchacho quien permanece en un estado casi catatónico, se recuesta en el sofá del pasillo quedando completamente dormido, el druida decide cerrar la puerta de la clínica para cuidar al muchacho hasta que despierte.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

No sabían nada de los otros grupos si habían encontrado al muchacho, y Derek junto a Lydia aun buscaban al hiperactivo chico que lo habían culpado hace unos días injustamente sin darse cuenta del daño que habían hecho en él.

El ex alfa estaba desesperado buscándolo, se culpaba así mismo por como había sido cegado otra vez, la mercenaria había jugado con él, y Stiles se había llevado la peor parte, su lobo se removía desesperadamente por saber dónde estaba el castaño, si, él también tenía sentimientos hacia aquel muchacho que lograba sacarlos de su casillas pero aun así lo apreciaba y cuando se enteró de los motivos de Braeden no ha dejado de culparse una y otra vez.

Entonces la búsqueda dio fin cuando lo encontró y Lydia al verlo solo tapo su labios con la palma de su mano abriendo más sus ojos y sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el lobo no podía creer lo que veía, el cuerpo del muchacho cubierto completamente con su sangre desde la cabeza y el pecho, pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa feliz en su pálido rostro con los ojos cerrados.

Derek cae de rodillas cerca del muchacho y lo toma en sus brazos intentando buscar un signo de vida, algún latir desenfrenado de su corazón. Pero nada, absolutamente nada es lo que oye incluso intenta curar su dolor pero sus venas no absorben nada, era tarde, y el lobo solo apego su cuerpo más el para dejar caer lagrimas que eran imposibles sostenerlas

\- Stiles perdóname... pe-perdóname, es mi culpa

Mientras que Scott había llegado al lugar que Deaton le había dicho, encontrándose con su mejor amigo, hermano... no, el no podía pensar en llamarle así después de lo que le había hecho, ¿en diablos pensaba?, era lo que decía para si al haberle creído a la mercenaria antes de su amigo. Su novia Kira solo se acercó a él, mientras que este la apega más a su pecho haciendo acto de su dolor, y Malia junto a Liam no se quedaban atrás.


	2. H-Hi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cap 2 listo XDDDDD disculpen la demora XD espero que les guste este cap sin mas os dejo con la lectura ewe, también lo pueden encontrar por wattpad bajo el mismo nombre XDDD ok no los molesto mas y que disfruten de esta lectura.

El lobo aún seguía soltando lágrimas sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida del castaño mientras lo mecía y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, pero solo malgastaba aliento cada vez que lo decía. Scott entro en ira tomando a Derek de los hombros y lanzándolo lejos donde choco contra uno de los arboles pero no alcanzo a levantarse ya que el alfa comenzó a atacarlo sin parar, sus ojos estaban rojos a lo cual el menor de los Hale turno sus ojos cian para defenderse.

-          ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! – por la forma en llena de furia en que hablaba el alfa, notaron que era el lobo interior el que rugía más que la parte humana - ¡TÚ CAUSASTE SU MUERTE! ¡TÚ Y ESA MALDITA MERCENARIA!

-          ¡¿MÍA?! ¡¿PUES DIME QUIÉN CARAJOS LO EXILIO DE LA MANADA?!

-          ¡¿Y QUIEN QUERIA GOLPEARLO CUANDO APARECIO AQUEL DIA EN EL LOFT?!

Entre gritos, rugidos, rasguños e incluso gruñidos de ambos lobos quienes peleaban entre si hasta la muerte, los otros miembros de la manada estaban completamente estáticos y los veían sin hacer nada a excepción de Malia, quien a pesar de todo había entablado una buena amistad con el castaño, porque sabía de sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando comenzó a conocer mejor a Stiles.

-          ¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! – dijo la chica coyote sin titubear muy cerca de la riña del alfa y ex-alfa

-          ¡No te metas en esto Malia! – Scott con toda la paciencia que pudo intento alejar con aquellas palabras a la muchacha

Malia no se detuvo y nadie supo de dónde saca tanta fuerza para lanzar tanto Derek como a Scott lejos.

-          ¡LA CULPA ES DE TODOS NOSOTROS POR NO CONFIAR EN STILES CUANDO EL DECIA LA VERDAD Y NO ESA MERCENARIA QUE SALIA CON EL! – dijo esto último apuntando a Derek

Después de eso se calmaron y ambos lobos aun seguían molestos el uno con el otro, pero al menos no siguieron su disputa a golpes y las heridas ya sanaban.

-          Su padre debe saberlo… está en su derecho – dijo la banshee mirando a la coyote

-          Lo se… será que mejor que lo hagamos de una vez

Derek se transformó en un lobo completo, con ayuda de Malia y Lydia lo cargaron en su lomo con cuidado. Todos a su modo tomaron rumbo a la casa del castaño, cuando al llegar a ella, Lydia se adelantó al tocar la puerta, cuando para su asombro al primer golpe la puerta se abrió mostrando a un agitado sheriff ante todos.

-          ¡Lydia! ¡hija! ¿Esta Stiles contigo? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pero la chica de cabellos rojizos se ahogó con su llanto y haciendo a un lado para que Scott se adelantara con el cuerpo del muchacho en sus brazos el sheriff rompió completamente, la única persona que le quedaba se había ido, él sabía que Stiles no volvería cuando le dijo su decisión, su hijo le había contado todo lo que había sucedido y le había contado sus planes para salvar a la manada a costa de su vida aun cuando ellos lo habían lastimado.

El mayor levanto los ojos y tomo el cuerpo de su hijo de los brazos de Scott, mentiría si dijera que no le escondía un leve rencor a la manada por como lo habían dejado e incluso el mismo Scott de la forma en que le dio la espalda, y sabia de sobra de los sentimientos del muchacho por el lobo Hale, lo sabía todo, era su padre, era… pero ahí quedaba, no había podido cumplir su promesa a Claudia de proteger a su hijo.

-          Por favor… marchaos de este lugar… no sois bienvenidos – dijo de la forma más cortes posible

-          Pero…

-          Por favor Scott… no quiero que ahora lastimes más el alma de mi hijo

Diciendo eso el sheriff entro en la casa cerrando la puerta detrás suyo entrando al lugar con su hijo en brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver su sonrisa en el pálido rostro, el castaño era tan tozudo como su difunta esposa cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Lo dejo en recostado en la cama de su habitación cuando había entrado en ella.

-          Saluda a tu mama de mi parte – dijo un padre totalmente roto viendo el cuerpo de su hijo mientras acariciaba su frente – no te preocupes, me cuidare con la comida y viviré por los dos – sin importar que su frente estuviera manchada con sangre seca lo beso sin ningún pudor – y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti estés donde estés

Por otro lado cada miembro de la manada ya se habían ido uno a uno a su casa, por lo cual el menor de los Hale abría la gran puerta de su loft y al poner un pie en ella miles de recuerdos en donde estaba Stiles le vinieron a la mente incluyendo la última, donde confió en Braeden causando la muerte del adolescente. Inconscientemente cayo de rodillas y libro toda la ira que tenía dejando que su lobo saliera a flote rompiendo todo a su paso, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas, el dolor de la culpa era cada vez más insoportable lo destruía cada vez más el mismo sentimiento de lo ocurrido con Paige, aunque aquella vez tuvo a su madre y a Laura para apoyarlo ahora no tenía a nadie ni si quiera a él para que lo irritara con su sarcasmo sus burlas por su mal humor… nada lo había perdido todo, y todo por su culpa por una maldita mala decisión por lo cual rugió tan fuerte haciendo notar el dolor que sentía en sí.

Lydia aun no creía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo se había vuelto tan irreal cuando vio su alma disculparse ante el… ¿Por qué no lo defendió cuando pudo y se quedó callada?, ¿acaso así le pagaba a la persona que la hizo cambiar? ¿Qué la aceptaba por cómo era y no por cómo actuaba?, cada pensamiento que pasaba por la chica de cabellos rojizos hacia que el dolor fuera más latente y sin más lloro cubriendo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

Scott, el mejor amigo del castaño no se quedaba atrás, el joven estaba completamente destrozado perdió a Allison hace un par de años y ahora a Stiles. Todo por una simple decisión que constaba en confiar en su mejor amigo e hizo lo contario, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿En qué demonios pensaba?

-          **_¡LARGO!_**

La manera en que le había gritado y la forma en que el rostro de aquel muchacho se rompía completamente dando media vuelta para marcharse y alejarse de ellos aún lo recordaba, como si fuera el día de ayer. Y cuando se enteraron de lo verdaderos motivos de Braeden, toda la manada se arrepintió completamente de lo que había hecho, pero el alfa fue quien lo había exiliado y había dejado de hablar con el sabiendo que se encontraba totalmente destrozado, las ojeras en el castaño y más delgado que de costumbre eran algunas de las causas de ello, lo habían dejado a su suerte sin saber que el muchacho aun los seguía protegiendo después de todo, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su hermano? ¿Acaso los hermanos no están para apoyarse mutuamente?, si, quizás no eran biológicamente hermanos pero ellos se sentían así, se sentían, sin poder pensar más el alfa se cargó de espaldas en la pared mirando al techo y cayendo con el peso de la culpa, su lobo se lo advertido que Stiles no mentía pero el no hizo caso, y ahora quería salir por haber perdido al miembro más importante de la manada.

El dolor aun lo seguía carcomiendo cada vez más, por más que aullara en la presente noche aún no se iba, estaba devastado y sin pensar tomo su chaqueta de cuero negra y saliendo del loft se dirigió al lugar donde estaba Stiles, deseándolo ver otra vez. Detuvo el coche un poco alejado de la casa del castaño y bajándose de él, a unos pasos llego a esta solo siguiendo el instinto de su lobo interior trepo hasta la ventana y entrando por ella volvió a ver el cuerpo del castaño sin vida tendido en su cama, en otros tiempos se hubiera asustado ante su repentina presencia causándole risa aunque lo negara. Pero ahora, estaba ahí, sin vida y con aquella sonrisa palpable en su rostro que no dejaba de causarle dolor en su pecho.

Derek se acercó al muchacho sentándose a su lado en su cama y acariciando las hebras del cabello del castaño

-          Perdóname… no te pude proteger – el hombre toco su frente sintiendo el frio del cuerpo del castaño – todo es mi culpa, S-Scott tiene toda la razón… ni siquiera – suspira intentando mantener las lágrimas –  me acerque a ti para saber cómo estabas cuando nos enteremos de la verdad, sabiendo que estabas mal y tu aun nos protegiste sacrificándote por nosotros – Derek no pudo contener las lágrimas y tomando la mano del castaño la acerco a su boca cerrando los ojos dejando caer las gotas de dolor que recorrían sus mejillas – Stiles… perdóname

Entonces el hombre lobo sintió como la puerta de la habitación del muchacho se habría haciendo que dirigiera la vista hacia ella encontrándose con el padre del castaño.

-          Derek… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-          Sheriff…

-          Creo haber dicho explícitamente que no erais bienvenidos

-          Lo siento… yo…

-          Por favor…

Era muy doloroso para un padre el haber perdido a toda su familia, Derek lo noto cuando el mayor no pudo controlar su ira, pena, dolor, frustración… haciéndolo notar en sus acuosos ojos los cuales caían lagrimas sin cesar

-          Él te admiraba Hale no sabes cuánto – el aludido agacho la cabeza – no sabes cuánto Derek, cuando vuestra manada lo expulso quedo completamente desamparado teniendo solo a Deaton para apoyarlo, porque ni siquiera yo estuve para el por culpa de mi maldito empleo…

-          Sheriff no es su culpa

-          ¡¿No es mi culpa Derek?!, ¡me entere de todo cuando Stiles me dijo su plan de salvarlos de esos Leviatanes o como quieras que carajos se llamen! ¡me dijo del ritual todo, como lo habíais tratado y que daría su vida para protegerlos!

-          …

-          Dime Derek, ¿Quién fue la persona que te mantuvo a flote en la piscina del instituto?, ¿Quién se negó a cortarte el brazo cuando esa bala de polvos mágicos se incrusto en tu brazo?, ¿Quién os ayudo a entrar al banco de Beacon Hills? – por cada palabra que decía el padre del muchacho cada vez se acercaba más al otro hombre aun sabiendo que tendría más fuerza que él, sin embargo jamás perdió el coraje que se había acumulado en si – Dime Derek quien fue

Derek por otro lado no podía responder, no tenía idea que el sheriff lo supiera, seguramente Stiles le había contado una vez que supo de los hechos sobrenaturales que ocurrían en el pueblo.

-          No lo sé… - dijo finalmente intentando escapar de la realidad aunque fuera imposible

-          ¿Eso es lo que dirás? ¿¡ESO ES LO QUE DIRAS?!

-          ¡¡¡STILES!!! ¡¡¡DIABLOS, SE QUE FUE STILES Y EL HA MUERTO POR MI CULPA!!! – el mayor solo asintió ya que se alejó con un poco de miedo al ver como el otro explotaba con los ojos cian, soltó un suspiro volviendo a dirigir su mirada a Derek

-          Por favor Derek… no estoy muy estable emocionalmente y no quiero culparte de todo, en serio… necesito estar solo…

-          Sheriff yo…

-          Por favor

Derek sin más se marchó del lugar para subir al coche y volver al loft, por otra parte Melissa se encontraba de visita cuando se había enterado de todo. Pues el sheriff había subido a la habitación del castaño cuando sintió un ruido en ella, la madre de Scott llego donde estaba el padre del fallecido cuando termino de escuchar la discusión, encontrándolo sentado de rodillas con los brazos cerca del cuerpo del castaño.

-          Hey tranquilo – la enfermera lo abrazo dándole su apoyo – a Stiles no te gustaría verte así – dijo intentado mantener las lagrimas

-          Era mi único hijo Melissa… lo que me quedo de Claudia, le falle a ella dejándolo desamparado en su niñez cuando caí en la bebida y ahora dejándolo morir…

-          No, él ha hecho lo que creía correcto – la mujer suspiro aun intentando mantener el dolor para no mostrarse débil pero le fue imposible ya que era mucho mayor la tristeza viendo el cuerpo del muchacho sin vida al frente suyo – no solo salvo a sus amigos… t-también salvo a todo el pueblo, y no nos querría vernos en este estado

-          Lo se… pero

-          Shhh, no es tu culpa… ha sido la decisión de Stiles, el de salvarnos a todos

El hombre se aferró más a la mujer buscando más apoyo liberándose ambos de todo el dolor que mantenían dentro.

-          **_Ella se ha llevado a mi padre… Oh grandote veamos, veamos ese puño… mi primo Miguel… No seas un lobo amargado… Derek tu cuello…_**

Para el menor de los Hale cada recuerdo de Stiles volvia a hacerse presente, las veces en que lo sacaba de sus casillas, como aquella vez que descubrieron que Jennifer era el Darach y había raptado al padre del castaño. Intentando mantener el dolor, Derek se recostó en la cama que se encontraba cerca del gran ventanal para caer rendido en el sueño junto a su lobo que había dejado de removerse frenéticamente dentro de él.

Un hombre encapuchado hacia su aparición en la habitación del castaño, a lo cual clavo en el pecho del cuerpo de Stiles las garras de su mano, cubierta completamente con piel de reptil azulada.

-          Vaya, vaya Stiles… realmente me has sorprendido en derrotar a casi todos mis súbditos, y casi acabas conmigo, tu mente me impresiona pero – del cuerpo del castaño un aura oscura lo enfundaba – aun debería sacar partido de tu inteligencia así que ahora me servirás a mi

Una siniestra sonrisa se presentó en el Leviatán que al terminar lo suyo cargo el cuerpo del muchacho en sus brazos, esfumándose del lugar.

Deaton mientras tanto se encontraba en su hogar, pero en la mente del druida algo no andaba bien. La naturaleza reclamaba algo que no estaba en un lugar correcto, y al mirar la luna noto a lo que se refería el brillo de aquel planeta era demasiado brillante para ser natural. Tan pronto lo noto fue a buscar un viejo libro el cual al encontrar lo que pensaba, se dio cuenta que no todo estaba como creía y ese motivo es el porqué del brillo de la luna.

-          Derek...

-          ¡Stiles no lo hagas!

-          Adiós Derek – tras una sonrisa el castaño se deja caer por el acantilado

-          ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! – tras esto último el lobo se levanta gritando el nombre dándose cuenta de la realidad, había sido una pesadilla

Soltando un bufido, miro la luna la cual estaba llena, quizás era la causante que no se controlara del todo a su manera. Saliendo al balcón del loft noto que poseía una iluminación peculiar y esa iluminación lo atraía más y más, haciendo que se vistiera y saliera al bosque siguiendo aquel resplandor.

Malia junto a Liam por otra parte estaban controlando sus instintos de sangre con la ayuda de Scott, Kira y Lydia quienes se habían reunido a penas darse cuenta de la posición de la Luna.

Derek siguió el rastro de la luna, adentrándose cada vez más al bosque llegando a un punto muy oscuro donde solo se podía ver el latente resplandor, en un momento se detuvo pareciendo escuchar algo. Un murmullo o más bien una voz aguda tarareando una canción haciendo que el lobo se guiara por el sonido que escuchaba el cual se hacía más claro a medida que avanzaba.

Y ahí lo encontró el origen, un niño de espaldas se encontraba sentado tarareando una canción conocida para el hombre lobo bajo el brillante resplandor de la luna, y cuando el primero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Derek, se giró sorprendiendo a este último por que aquella imagen le recordaba a esa persona.

-          H-hola – dijo el niño algo nervioso por la imponente presencia del hombre lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos en el próximo cap ;)


	3. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora XDDD pero como compensación os traigo un extra que estoy seguro de les gustara ewe (eso creo (?)) bueno en fin aquí dejo el tercer cap de esta historia jajaja, adjuntare las músicas correpondientes XD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toDqvHvTN7c -> Adam Lambert - Ghost Town, la que se escucha al inicio del cap  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcpdZVbkHVY -> Ninja Tracks - Collider, para el extra de mas abajo XD básicamente es un tráiler escrito ewe

Un joven que vestía unos vaqueros oscuros y ajustados junto a una camiseta blanca, además de botas negras, encendía el móvil en el reproductor de música para luego tomar un arco largo junto al carcaj con flechas comenzando a apuntar a los peleles de entrenamiento, dando al blanco a dos de ellos pero al último casi se acerca, quedando la flecha cerca del blanco.

  * Buff, solo uno...

  * Al menos tienes más precisión que antes - dijo una voz masculina después de detener la música.

  * Gracias, creí que estabas ocupado - veía como el otro se acercaba a el

  * Ya he conseguido lo que necesitaba - dijo soltando sus brazos las cuales tenia cruzadas – suficiente información para confirmar que el enemigo vuelve al lugar que creíamos – dijo esta vez cambiando a un tono más serio

  * Entonces debemos irnos antes de que los Leviatanes lleguen a su objetivo

  * Exacto, ¿cuándo partimos?

  * Ahora mismo




Derek se encontraba en el loft mirando por la gran ventana del departamento, ya habían pasado cuatro meses de lo sucedido y aquel niño que había encontrado ahora se hallaba bajo su protección por decisión tanto suya como de la manada. Era imposible que no le recordara al castaño, se parecía demasiado a él.

Desde que lo había perdido cada vez que el pequeño dormía, salía a un bar cercano a buscar con quien pasar la noche para olvidar el dolor que le consumía por dentro, camareras la mayoría de las veces, pero por más que se acostara con desconocidas o desconocidos no podía olvidarlo. La culpa era algo que no lo dejaría fácilmente.

  * Derek... ¿se encuentra bien? - el lobo escucho la aguda voz del niño acercándose - ¿no puede dormir?

  * No es nada Stiles, solo vuelve a dormir

  * Está bien, pero usted debería dormir también o si no puede despertar muy cansado mañana – el lobo sonrió ante la formalidad en la que le hablaba el más pequeño, por más que le dijera que le hablara con confianza seguía llamándolo con respeto

  * Ve a descansar Stiles, podrás coger un resfriado – el menor asintió y volvió a subir las escaleras del loft hasta llegar a su habitación donde solía quedarse




**_Flashback_ **

  * **_H-Hola…_**

  * **_¿Qué haces aquí? – intento sonar lo menos borde que pudo_**

  * **_Uh yo… mi mama ya no está conmigo y…_**




**_El lobo solo arquea las cejas pidiendo más explicaciones, pero el niño bajo la cabeza dejando caer algunas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y de estas al suelo. Derek se maldijo mentalmente por no tener tacto_ **

  * **_Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte_**

  * **_No es eso… mi mama murió por una enfermedad y me escape del hospital, ella se ha ido por mi culpa – cuando levanto su cara sin duda confirmo que era el tras ver sus ojos color avellana junto al corto cabello castaño_**

  * **_Hey, no digas eso – el lobo se puso a su altura para poder hablar con él, posando una mano en el hombro del más joven – ¿tienes un lugar donde ir?_**

  * **_No…_**

  * **_Ok – eso era extraño pues pensó que diría que si ya que de alguna forma tenía al sheriff o a Scott, pero obvio el hecho – ven conmigo, cogerás un frio aquí con esta…_**




**_Antes de que el lobo terminara de hablar fue cortado por el menor tras un abrazo repentino que le dio el pequeño_ **

  * **_Eres calentito… – el menor se sintió protegido en el pecho del mayor, la protección que estaba buscando_**

  * **_Te llevare a mi loft para que descanses, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – el niño tenía el olor de Stiles e incluso se parecía demasiado a él, pero necesitaba asegurarse_**

  * **_Stiles… aunque no es mi verdadero nombre pero todos me conocen por Stiles Stilinski_**

  * **_Derek Hale_**

  * **_Tiene bonitos ojos señor Hale… pero se ven un poquito tristes_**

  * **_Gracias… esto… no te preocupes – le dedico una sincera sonrisa al muchacho y tomándolo en brazos, cosa que el menor acepto una vez que le hayan preguntado, se dirigió con él al loft, cuando volvió a verlo este ya se encontraba durmiendo_**




**_Fin Flashback_ **

Cuatro meses, desde que aquello había ocurrido, ni Deaton, ni Scott, ni la manada, ni el mismo sabían aun el porqué de que aquel pequeño hubiera aparecido de la nada, además, Lydia no dejaba de sentirse ansiosa estos últimos días, la chica solo decía que presentía que algo se acercaba cada vez más, posiblemente una nueva amenaza o no estaba del todo seguro. Esto no sorprendería a Derek, después de todo están en Beacon Hill, un imán para lo sobrenatural.

Olvidándose de sus pensamientos el lobo dio media vuelta y se recostó en la cama que estaba cerca de la ventana cayendo completamente dormido sin darse cuenta.

Su vista se dirigió al suelo viendo como unas oscuras patas corrían con fuerza

  * ¡Apresúrate! ¡Nos alcanzan! – dijo una voz algo conocida muy cerca de el para los oídos del lobo - ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡Vamos a morir!




El lobo negro escucho lo que oía acelerando más el paso como pudo causado que el oscuro pelaje se moviera por la fuerza y la persona que iba sujeto en su lomo se aferrara más a él. El animal dirigió su vista tras de sí dándose cuenta que eran perseguidos por una manada de leviatanes totalmente fuera de sí.

  * ¡Derek pon atención a donde vamos o chocaras!




Pero antes que volviera a dirigir su vista donde debía, sintió como la persona que llevaba en su lomo caía junto a una gran herida en el pecho y la capucha de este se caía cuando el cuerpo toco el suelo.

La mirada del lobo se abrió por la sorpresa de ver como esa persona caía bajo el ataque enemigo.

  * ¡STILES! – despertó de golpe con el pecho sudado y gritando su nombre tras ver como moría el castaño al caer de su lomo en aquel extraño sueño… más bien una pesadilla, miro a su alrededor notando que aún no salía la luz del sol, seguramente era medianoche, poso su mano en su frente quitando un poco el sudor – Creo que voy a perder la cabeza…




La misma pesadilla se repetía siempre y siempre le causaba la misma sensación, aquellas imágenes que se presentaban en un mundo onírico se sentían tan reales que podría decir que era consciente de todo lo que veía, sentía y escuchaba. Además, cada vez que el sueño llegaba su final, gritaba su nombre despertando de golpe. Había ocasiones en que el pequeño Stiles lo escuchaba y se intentaba quedar con él para calmarlo de una manera, pero Derek no quería que se preocupara diciéndole que todo estaba bien que fuera a dormir.

Cada día que pasaba el dolor en el menor de los Hale se expandía más y más, destruyendo la psique del lobo cada vez, provocándole cansancio muy a menudo e incluso perdiendo fuerza, porque su lobo interior también se estaba debilitando. Era un sentimiento que creía no volver a experimentar, pero ahora era más fuerte porque estaba solo y no tenía una persona que lo ayudara a soportarlo, o al menos eso creía él.

Derek volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos intentando dormir más tranquilo esta vez.

Lydia se encontraba en el bosque, no era consciente de cómo había llegado allí, lo más probable es que su instinto la hubiera traído al lugar donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de Stiles. Aun sin estar consciente de lo que hacía se agacho y toco el lugar teniendo una extraña sensación. En sí, era una sensación de sentimientos frustrados, dolor, y pena.

  * Stiles… ¿es así como te sentías? – dijo la chica mirando al cielo intentando obtener respuesta una vez que volvió a estar en sí y las lágrimas eran inevitables porque ella también sentía el dolor de la culpa – perdóname Stiles, perdóname Allison, perdóname Aiden

  * Vivo… el vivo…




Los pensamientos de la banshee fueron interrumpidos por susurros a su alrededor, aunque al girarse se dio cuenta que no había nadie al lado de ella.

  * ¿Qué?, ¿Quién anda ahí?

  * Vivo… cuando un humano se sacrifique…

  * ¿Sacrifique?

  * El sacrificio es evolución…

  * ¿Pero qué rayos?




Las incoherentes frases producidas por aquellas voces resonaban cada vez con más fuerza en la mente de Lydia, los susurros se repetían y repetían hasta que tras unos minutos se callaron dejando a la muchacha en la duda lo único en que pensó en hacer es hablar de esto con Deaton, pues era la persona que más sabia sobre lo sobrenatural del pueblo.

Al llegar a la veterinaria, la muchacha comprobó que el druida se encontraba en la sala de operaciones.

  * Lydia… ¿a qué se debe vuestra visita? – dijo al verla en la parada en la entrada con el rostro algo asustado – ¿te encuentras bien?

  * No… he-he ido donde estaba el cuerpo de Stiles y…

  * ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Deaton noto que Lydia se encontraba nerviosa

  * He-he escuchado voces… me encontraba en mi estado banshee si es que se le puede llamar así cuando llegue aquel lugar… y al darme cuenta oí susurros… comprobé que nadie se encontraba a mi lado y las voces aún seguían presentes

  * ¿Qué decían?

  * Vivo… él está vivo… se repetían una y otra vez…




El druida sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría, lo veía venir pues lo había investigado y su temor se había hecho realidad cuando se enteró que el verdadero Leviatán tenía la capacidad de revivir personas y si era lo que pensaba, el verdadero aún se encontraba vivo y no muerto como pensaban, además todo daba lugar a la aparición del pequeño Stiles que estaba bajo el cuidado de Derek.

  * Supongo que se ha vuelto realidad lo me mas temía…

  * ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Lydia esta vez acercándose un poco más al druida

  * Stiles está vivo Lydia, y me temo que el Leviatán también




Por otro lado dos muchachos llegaban a Beacon Hills en un todo terreno que era conducido por el mejor amigo del arquero.

  * Ya hemos llegado

  * …

  * ¿Estás bien? – él sabía que su amigo le traía malos recuerdos este lugar pero era la única forma detener la amenaza que cada vez se hacía más fuerte

  * Oh claro estoy de maravillas

  * No tienes que ser sarcástico

  * Lo sé, lo siento… es que volver aquí me pone nervioso. Pero tranquilo, cumpliré la misión a como dé lugar John

  * Sabes que cuentas conmigo Stiles

  * Lo se… vamos detengamos al Leviatán de una vez por todas




Y John siguió conduciendo hasta un lugar donde refugiarse y no ser detectados hasta que llevaran a cabo su objetivo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Estaba agitado, ellos me seguían pero debía cumplir la orden que me habían dado mis padres es la única forma de salvarlos_

  * _¡No podrás correr todo el tiempo hechicero!_




_Me perdí en un callejón y deje caer mi cuerpo al suelo comprobando que escape de mis persecutores, ahora debía hacerlo antes de que perdiera esta oportunidad. Saque de mi bolsillo un colgante que me permitiría viajar en el tiempo._

  * _Es hora de viajar al pasado…_




_Me encontraba con Derek en mi habitación, él me tenía abrazado por la cintura mientras yo estaba acurrucado sintiendo su calor, un calor sumamente agradable. Habíamos vencido a Laureen  definitivamente pero Deaton nos había dicho que sentía un nuevo poder acercándose, aunque hasta el día de hoy hemos disfrutado de una paz increíble en el pueblo… no dejaba de pensar en lo que Deaton nos había dicho hace unos días._

  * _¿En qué piensas? – siento un beso en mi cabeza, seguramente mi lobo amargado se despertó_

  * _No es nada… no te_

  * _Es sobre lo de Deaton ¿cierto?_

  * _Yo…_

  * _No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto_

  * _Gracias por confiar en mi Derek_

  * _Siempre Stily_

  * _Oh… yo sabía que podía ser cursi_

  * _Cállate_

  * _Y ya tenemos al lobo amargado de vuelta_




_El me sonrió para luego lanzarse encima haciéndome cosquillas, condenado chucho._

_Eran ellos… me habían salvado, increíble había visto fotos de ellos de jóvenes pero esto era, pero antes de seguir en mis pensamientos fui interrumpido por aquel lobo de ojos verdes que era tan cercano a mí._

  * _¿Quién eres tú?_

  * _Mi nombre es Dave… y ustedes son mis padres_




**A Sorcerer’s Legacy Season 2**

**Rewind The Time**

 

**05/09**

**2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) espero que les haya gustado XDDDD y por cierto no he podido responder vuestros hermosos comentarios por motivos de tiempo pero ahora los responderé ewewewewewe
> 
> Este cap va con dedicación a arasito, rreptar y YessiStilinski por ser unos grandes autores ;)


	4. Echoes

En la veterinaria se hallaba Lydia aún estaba atónita por lo de hace unos minutos, lo que Deaton le había dicho la dejo en shock.

  * ¿Cómo que Stiles está vivo? Yo-yo… yo vi su alma a minutos de que se hubiera ido – dijo aun un poco impactada por las palabras del otro

  * Escucha Lydia, hay algo del ritual que debes saber – tomo una de las sillas que habían en el lugar invitando a la chica tomar asiento, el hizo lo mismo – antes de que Stiles cometiera el ritual habíamos averiguado a fondo cuales eran las consecuencias si es que la tenia

  * A lo cual si las tenia

  * Exacto, aunque era una probabilidad mínima de que surtieran efecto… si podían suceder – el mayor logro ver la cara de confusión en la muchacha – el ritual consiste en entregar un sacrificio humano, de noble corazón.

  * Como… ¿Cómo los sacrificios vírgenes que Jennifer realizo?

  * Es algo similar, pero no del todo, el humano no es necesario que sea virgen, un guardián, etc.,  solo debe ser alguien con buenas intenciones y honesto como te he dicho antes

  * ¿Pero a quien va dirigido el sacrificio?

  * A Gaia o la misma naturaleza en otras palabras… cuando el alma es entregada ella lo recibe para cuidar por la valentía de la persona mientras que ella concede el favor del sacrificio

  * Entonces… Stiles deseo detener el Leviatan…

  * No, el quiso salvarlos




Esas palabras aunque no fueron las intenciones de Deaton, para Lydia fue recibir un bala en el pecho, había sido testigo de cómo se comportaba Stiles cuando lo encontraba por el centro comercial algún supermercado o la misma ausencia que hacia presente en el loft de Derek, aún recuerda aquella vez que lo vio a escondidas de Scott, fue un día que lo visito a su casa.

**Flashback**

_Lydia se encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa del castaño, había venido oculta de la manada, quizás corría peligro por si Scott se enterara pero le dio igual, Stiles era su amigo y había encontrado injusto la manera en que el alfa lo había expulsado sin la opción de verlos, además, detestaba a Braeden y sus aires de grandeza._

_La puerta se abrió revelando al sheriff con ropas casuales, seguramente estaba libre_

  * _Lydia hija… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

  * _Yo… he venido a ver a Stiles señor…_

  * _Ya veo, adelante pasa quizás ver a unos de sus amigos lo haga sonreír_




_El solo escuchar eso la había asustado y se odiaba por no hacer nada, pero que el padre del castaño se lo confirmara… era increíble._

  * _¿Se encuentra Stiles bien? – quizás era la pregunta más estúpida pensó la chica, pero no se le venía nada más a la mente_

  * _Mentiría si dijera que si – el hombre tomo un respiro sentándose en el sofá de la entrada mientras que Lydia lo miraba atenta – Stiles… no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, sus pesadillas son más fuertes otra vez y tengo que sujetarlo a medianoche para que no se haga daño…_

  * _Oh Dios mío…_

  * _Y sé que usa sobredosis de Aderall aunque me dice que está todo bien… he hablado con él de esto pero lo sigue haciendo llegando al punto de estar completamente apagado… no sabes cómo echo de menos su sarcasmo o su sonrisa… demonios, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle aunque me tome días libres para cuidarlo_




_Lydia no podía creer lo escuchaba… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dañar tanto a una persona como Stiles?, es decir, en un pasado lo ignoraba pero al hacerse amigos se supone que eran eso amigos._

  * _Lo siento yo-yo no quería_

  * _Tranquila Lydia, no pasa nada, se lo que ocurrió hace unos días Stiles me lo dijo_

  * _Merezco que este molesto conmigo señor_

  * _No, no te preocupes es Scott quien me ha decepcionado un poco pero no es nada, ve a ver a Stiles seguro se alegra de verte_




_El mayor le dirigió una sonrisa para calmar a la muchacha, la cual solo asintió y se dirigió escaleras arriba al cuarto del castaño donde toco la puerta antes de entrar, esta estaba semiabierta_

  * _Adelante… - la voz de Stiles era completamente apagada_




_La chica poso sus manos sobre el pomo y empujo entrando así al lugar, jamás creyó ver lo que veía esa persona solo era alguien sin vida, alguien sin alma, alguien destrozado. Unas grandes ojeras en su pálido rostro el cabello sin vida totalmente seco, y vio diez frascos de Aderall completamente vacíos al lado del computador, se reprendió mentalmente intentando contener las lágrimas debido al dolor de culpa que llevaba en sí._

  * _¿Lydia? – dijo el castaño al ver a la muchacha sonriendo un poco y en un acto de inercia abrazo a la muchacha pero luego recordó las palabras de Scott, y debido a la sobredosis de medicamentos se asustó pensando que podían herir a su amiga si se le acercaba - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Maldita sea soy un idiota! ¡Dile a Scott que yo he sido pero no dejes que te dañe por mi culpa!_




_Esta persona no era Stiles, todo lo que el castaño fue lo habían destruido, el no reaccionaria así con tanto miedo y con lágrimas desbordándose en su rostro. No, no era Stiles. Y odiaba a Scott por haberlo dañado a este punto, pero tampoco podía culparlo porque ella estaba en la manada también… manada, se supone que están para protegerse mutuamente_

  * _Stiles, está bien no pasa nada – dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo el cuerpo aun temblaba por el miedo, siguió aguantando las lagrima debía ser fuerte por su amigo – tranquilo solo te he venido a ver amigo_

  * _Lydia… gracias por llamarme amigo_




**Fin flashback**

  * ¿Lydia? ¿Lydia estas bien? – el druida la miraba con un preocupación intentando llamar su atención

  * Yo… yo… – paso sus manos limpiándose las lágrimas – estoy bien Deaton, no pasa nada

  * Bien… ¿quieres que te siga explicando el ritual?

  * Si por favor

  * Ok, creo saber por qué la aparición del pequeño Stiles y por qué el Stiles adulto está vivo

  * Te escucho

  * El ritual… se vio birlado por el mismo Leviatán, aunque es una teoría, he estado averiguando y todo apunta a ello

  * Pero como… si vimos como aquellos destellos de luz aniquilaban a sus seguidores

  * Ahí voy, el Leviatán el líder lo más probable es que no estuviera en ese momento y logro salir ileso y así pudo revivir a Stiles… pero no conociéndolo no creo que sus intenciones hayan sido buenas, y Stiles al estar bajo la influencia de Gaia su parte amable y bondadosa se ha separado de él naciendo así aquel niño

  * Viéndolo de esa manera… todo tiene sentido, es por eso que he escuchado esas voces, ha debido de ser Gaia ¿estoy en lo correcto?

  * Absolutamente, será mejor que le digas a la manada

  * Gracias Deaton

  * Ha sido un placer




La chica salió de la veterinaria para subir a su coche, donde le envió un mensaje a todos para que se reunieran en un lugar urgentemente, Derek respondió que los esperaba en loft a lo cual Lydia piso el freno para comenzar el recorrido.

Derek había guardado el móvil apenas respondió el mensaje de la muchacha, se detuvo al volver a escuchar tararear a aquel niño la misma canción con la cual lo encontró en el bosque, el pequeño se hallaba a su espalda mientras miraba por el ventanal del lugar.

  * ¡Oh! Señ- digo Derek, no lo había visto – dijo el pequeño castaño al ver que el lobo estaba detrás de el

  * ¿Cuál es esa canción?, aquel día también la estabas tarareando

  * No es nada importante, mi mama solía cantármela cuando me ocurría algo malo, me tranquilizaba

  * ¿Extrañas demasiado a tu madre?

  * Mucho… pero ahora estoy feliz porque usted me está protegiendo




Por el rostro del menor recorrió una pequeña lagrima a lo cual Derek paso su dedo pulgar para limpiarla.

Por un momento el lobo logro ver al Stiles adolescente bajo la sonrisa del niño, pero se vio interrumpido al sentir la presencia de Lydia detrás de la puerta del loft.

  * Ve a dormir, ya es tarde

  * Está bien, que descanse señ-dijo Derek




Derek lo vio marchar mientras que él se dirigía a la puerta encontrándose solo a la muchacha seguramente la manada venia en camino.

  * Derek hay algo importante que debes saber – dijo la chica a lo cual el mayor solo levanto las cejas – Es sobre Stiles




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpas por no haber subido el cap ayer u.u por alguna razón de la vida AO3 no me dejaba publicar XDDDD pero aquí va ewe espero que les haya gustado este cap y ayer fue el cumpleaños de nada mas ni nada menos que Tyler Hoechlin, ¡Felices 28 Tyler! ¡Eres mi inspiración! :3
> 
> Ah y antes que se me olvide, he debido retrasar el primer cap del segunda tempo de A Sorcerer's Legacy, espero subirlo pronto tranquilos si o si ira ;) y a lo otro en cuanto a los caps musicales XDDD ha quedado en empate el total de votos tanto Wattpad como AO3, así que en esta historia no habrá ese estilo de caps sin embargo, estoy pensando hacer otra historia donde si los habrá y quien sabe, puede que haga una especie de casting o concurso para que ustedes lectores seáis parte de la vida de Derek y Stiles ;)


	5. Comeback

\- Derek hay algo importante que debes saber – dijo la chica a lo cual el mayor solo levanto las cejas – es sobre Stiles

\- ¿Stiles?

\- Si, supongo que los demás ya vienen en camino – dijo mientras se adentraba al departamento del lobo, el cual le había hecho pasar

\- Creo que ya han llegado – dijo el mayor cuando sintió el olor de la manada afueras del loft, donde ya venían seguramente subiendo al piso en donde estaban

Una vez todos reunidos, Lydia se encargó de ponerlos al día con todo lo que había hablado con Deaton. Sin embargo, todos se hallaban en silencio por el asombro en lo que habían escuchado hasta que Derek soltó un bufido.

\- Entonces tendremos que volver a enfrentarnos al Leviatán

\- Pero – dijo esta vez Scott - ¿Dónde se encuentra Stiles si es que está vivo?

\- No lo sé... pero algo me dice que la teoría de Deaton es lo más acertada para todo lo que está ocurriendo... no sé, si queréis llamadlo intuición de banshee

\- De cualquier modo será mejor estar alerta, no sabemos bien a que nos enfrentamos si es que el Leviatán no ha sido derrotado

\- Derek tiene razón – apoyo Liam – si el Leviatán ha vuelto y Stiles no ha muerto... todo apunta a que algo sumamente peligroso se acerca

\- Deberíamos patrullar por la ciudad para asegurarnos de todo – dijo esta vez Scott cambiando sus ojos al color de su estatus alfa mirando a los demás – Kira se quedara aquí con Lydia por si es que siente la presencia de algo, mientras que los demás patrullaremos de forma separada, no ataquéis a menos que sea muy necesario – dijo a lo cual asintieron saliendo del loft dejando a la banshee junto a la kitsune

Por otro lado un encapuchado veía a lo lejos como Scott y los demás salían del lugar para patrullar, inmediatamente dio media vuelta marchándose del lugar.

Derek se hallaba en su forma de lobo completa patrullando, pues sus sentidos eran más agudos y sensibles en este estado lo cual facilitaba mucho las cosas, el lobo buscaba algún olor desconocido en el ambiente o huellas que dieran una pista, pero aun no hallaba nada. Por otro lado Scott estaba en lo mismo.

Mientras que Kira y Lydia se encontraban aun el loft, la kitsune noto que la otra chica estaba nerviosa y con la mirada perdida en cierto punto

\- Lydia... ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es... sobre Stiles – la forma en que la voz de la chica salió hacia presencia de su dolor lo cual para Kira solo reacciono acercándose más a la muchacha y tomando su mano – aun recuerdo aquella vez que lo visite... a escondidas de Scott

\- ¿Lo visitaste?

\- Si... él... Kira él no era el mismo, al menos era el Stiles que yo conocí era una persona completamente distinta...

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Él... estaba desamparado... por dios, hasta aumentaba la dosis de su medicamento – Kira se sorprendió por lo que Lydia le estaba revelando pero no dijo nada ya que ella también se culpaba por no haber hecho nada por Stiles – y aún recuerdo lo que me dijo aquella vez...

**Flashback**

_Luego de que Lydia le ofreciera una mano al castaño para levantarse y luego abrazarlo para darle su apoyo_

\- _No te preocupes Stiles, no le diré nada a Scott y tú no sufrirás nada_

\- _Gracias_

_Se separaron a lo cual Stiles se sentó en su cama invitando a la pelirroja a su lado mientras palmaba el lugar, ella se sentó mientras que el castaño junto sus manos dejando salir un suspiro de frustración._

\- _Eres la primera que me ha venido a ver luego de... bueno ya sabes, puedo decir que aun eres me consideras un amigo – dijo mientras sonreía_

\- _Stiles... sé que no hice nada pero... sabes que somos amigos_

\- _No pasa nada, es mejor que estés en la manada que preocuparte de un humano inútil_

\- _No eres inútil Stiles, yo te creo que no heriste a Braeden_

\- _Gracias, al menos sé que puedo contar contigo – esta vez volvió a sonreír pero mirando a Lydia por unos segundos para luego volver a bajar la mirada – esto demuestra que no valgo en la manada de Scott... al menos he podido crear un poco de confianza con Derek... oh espera, deberás que lo he roto al golpear a Braeden_

\- _Tu no fuiste Stiles y lo sabes_

\- _Pero la manada me ha tachado de traidor de todos modos... solo espero que Derek sea feliz con ella – esta vez para el castaño fue imposible sujetar las lágrimas al bajar la cabeza las cuales caían al suelo Lydia miro asombrada por que no necesito ser una mujer loba aunque fuera una banshee para saber los sentimientos de Stiles, lo había notado de antes – Stiles..._

\- _Disculpa el drama – se pasó un brazo por los ojos limpiándose los ojos – será mejor que regreses con los demás, Scott podría enfurecerse y ahora que es el chucho mayor no será muy bonito – dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente sonriendo falsamente pero Lydia aun sentía pena por el castaño – no te preocupes aunque ya no confíes en mi... yo seguiré buscando una manera de acabar con el Leviatán y ayudarlos de paso._

**Fin del flashback**

Lydia le había contado todo a Kira a excepción de la parte en que comenzó el castaño a hablar sobre Derek, por respeto a su intimidad.

\- Eso quiere decir... que aun siendo exiliado estuvo con nosotros – Kira había estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Es Stiles después de todo, se preocupa por los demás antes que si mismo... llegando hasta dar su vida como hemos visto

\- Pero has dicho que ha vuelto a la vida

\- Si... pero no Deaton dijo que no estaba seguro de que fuera el mismo

En el mismo departamento en el segundo piso donde estaba la habitación de Derek, el pequeño Stiles se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo el techo del lugar mientras que lagrimas caían por su rostro, pero sin sollozos o gemidos de dolor, solo lagrimas que hacían presencia por su rostro.

La manada que se encontraba patrullando después de un tiempo determinado se reunieron en el bosque tras el aullido de Scott, nadie había encontrado nada, Derek se encontraba aun en su forma de lobo completo.

\- No hemos hallado nada sospechoso – dijo Malia

\- Yo tampoco he encontrado algo que llame la atención – fue Liam que hablo esta vez

\- Pero debe haber algo... si Lydia y Deaton lo han podido sentir... quizás este muy oculto – el alfa ya se estaba frustrando por no encontrar ninguna pista

\- Quizás no estáis buscando del todo bien – una voz desconocida se presentó ante ellos quienes alternaron su mirada buscando el origen – no busquéis más estoy aquí delante de ustedes

Ante ellos se hallaba un encapuchado el cual tanto los lobos como la coyote no podían sentir su aroma lo cual les hizo gruñir y ponerse en defensa por la desconfianza.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Scott encendiendo sus ojos rojos pero el otro no se intimido para nada, seguía manteniendo una pose rígida

\- Se lo que buscáis, no lo encontrareis por la ciudad se oculta aquí en el bosque

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Solo os estoy ofreciendo una ayuda, tómalo o déjalo – esta vez se giró haciendo que la túnica que llevaba consigo se elevara un poco por el viento producido al girarse, el encapuchado camino desapareciendo en la nada

\- ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? – dijo Liam

\- No lo sé... pero quizás sepa algo, quizás deberíamos seguir su consejo

Tras escuchar Scott, siguieron buscando algún indicio de algo hasta que Derek de la nada comenzó a aullar pues al parecer había encontrado algo. Cuando se reunieron con Derek notaron que el cuerpo del lobo se hallaba tenso y en pose defensiva gruñendo a alguien que tenía adelante un hombre alto y al darse la vuelta notaron que era él, el Leviatán.

\- Vaya vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar perritos

\- ¿Qué diablos queréis? – Scott y los demás ya estaban igual que Derek, manteniendo una pose defensiva

\- Pues... obviamente terminar lo que vuestro humano me ha interrumpido... oh olvide que había sido exiliado – una sonrisa siniestra se presentó en el hombre rubio – admito que fue divertido como los he engañado

\- Vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a Stiles

\- ¿Pagarla? ¿yo?, no me hagas reír, si, admito que los engañe pero si realmente confiabas en el ¿Por qué no le creíste en vez de Braeden? – al ver que Scott no respondía y solo gruñía - ¿o me equivoco querida? – esta vez dirigió su mirada aun sonriendo hacia su derecha donde apareció dicha mercenaria

\- Para nada Leviatán

\- ¿Braeden? ¿pero tú?

\- ¿Fue asesinada por ustedes?, digamos que logre escapar justo a tiempo dejando mi rastro de sangre para engañarlos

La manada solo gruñía y en cualquier momento se lanzarían contra los otros dos, pero no fue posible ya que en cuestión de segundos el hombre rubio rugió turnando su piel escamosa y sus ojos blancos para llamar a sus betas si es que se le podían llamar así para luego largarse del lugar junto a la mercenaria sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.

Los leviatanes betas se lanzaron contra la manada a lo cual esta no tuvo más remedio que luchar, pero al parecer habían ganado más fuerza y agilidad que la vez anterior a lo cual ya estaban completamente heridos e incluso para un alfa como Scott necesitaba darse un respiro para sanar sus heridas. La balanza obviamente estaba a favor del enemigo, cuando ya casi estaban a punto de caer una silueta paso rápidamente soltando su túnica a lo cual no pasó desapercibido el cabello castaño que hacia presencia. Asombrados como aquel muchacho luchaba contra todos los betas dando puños y patadas, haciendo llaves y sacando unas dagas gemelas que llevaba en sus fundas colacadas en las piernas para atacar dejándolos fuera de batalla.

Mas betas se acercaban al castaño pero tampoco fue un problema, pues con una fuerza increible los tomaba lanzándolos contra otros y dando fuertes golpes hasta tenerlos a todos completamente derrotados, la manada quien ya se podía levantar al haber sanado gran parte de su cuerpo veían atónitos como aquel joven se mantenía erguido con el cabello un poco desordenado por la batalla y se dieron cuenta que era él.

\- ¿Stiles? – Scott no podía creer lo que acaba de ver, la fiereza con la que el muchacho había luchado de la nada derrotando a los betas y salvándolos a tiempo así como darle el tiempo para sanarse, también el asombro de que era cierto lo que Lydia decía, Stiles estaba vivo.

El castaño al recuperar el aliento ordeno su cabello y se giró mirando a quienes fueron su manada hace unos meses, aunque mostraba una sonrisa, esta era forzada pues el repudio y venganza que sentía hacia ellos era mayor, sin embargo sus vestimentas estaban infundadas con fresno de montaña para que su olor no fuera detectado por criaturas sobrenaturales.

\- Hola muchachos, os veis fatal

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas vivo? – pregunto Scott

\- Debería por...

\- ¡Porque eres parte de nuestra manada!

\- ¡Ja! ¡Y yo soy el hada de los dientes!

\- ¿Todo bien Stiles? – otro muchacho se acercó a él, poseía el cabello negro y ojos azules y su cuerpo se notaba que estaba trabajado a la vez que era un poco más alto que Stiles

\- No pasa nada John, bueno ya les he salvado el trasero - dijo esta vez mirando a la manada - y agradecedme porque solo estaba de paso al igual que les he ayudado a encontrar el Leviatán, es hora de irme

Derek por otro lado había vuelto a su forma humana y sin importarle el estar desnudo se dirigió a Stiles cuando este les daba la espalda marchando del lugar, pero antes de que llegara donde él pidiendo más explicaciones un puño que mantenía una daga estaba muy cerca de su rostro, era Stiles quien solo estaba de lado sosteniendo el arma.

\- Stiles

\- Un paso más Derek y no tendré problemas en hacerte daño – el mayor no creía lo que acaba de escuchar y supo perfectamente que no mentía porque sintió el leve olor a acónito que provenía de la daga, a lo cual luego de unos segundos volvió a guardar el arma en sus funda que llevaba en la pierna – no tengo problemas conque busques también al Leviatán, pero no os entrometáis en mi camino

Asombrados vieron como el muchacho se marchaba con el otro desconocido, y la culpa volvió a caer en la manada por que se dieron cuenta de que ellos habían creado a ese Stiles y al que solían conocer lo habían matado, con toda su bondad y lealtad, ahora era solo una persona fría y calculadora sin miedo a dañar a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora XDD había olvidado que la tenia aquí en AO3 u.u me bad i know pero por si las moscas si esto vuelve a pasar lo pueden encontrar en Wattpad también bajo el mismo nombre espero que no se hayan molestado mucho u.u


	6. My Past part 1

**_Hace Cuatro Meses_ **

Stiles abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar completamente desconocido, miro a su alrededor notando las sólidas paredes de aquel lugar, además de caer en cuenta que se encontraba acostado en la fría cerámica. Pero en la mente del joven noto que aun seguí vivo, pues era consciente del respirar y el palpitar de su corazón a la vez que sentía el frio de la habitación.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? – decía mientras se levantaba, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo seguía vivo?, se preguntaba el castaño pues aun recordaba el haberse lanzado al precipicio y sentir los brazos de la muerte al caer y el cómo su respiración bajaba dándole unos minutos antes de haber cerrado sus ojos completamente - ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo al ver que aun su ropa estaba manchada con su propia sangre

Sin duda algo extraño sucedía, había revivido pero ¿Cómo? Era lo que el joven se preguntaba sin hallar respuesta, pues según el ritual entregas tu vida y no había vuelta atrás. Stiles estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entrando un sujeto bajo una capucha

\- Veo que has despertado – y Stiles recibió un escalofrió al escuchar aquella voz, el cual su dueño quitaba su capucha revelando su identidad

\- Leviatán... ¿pero cómo?

\- Debo admitir, que ha sido muy valiente y astuto joven Stilinski, has derrotado a gran parte de mis betas pero lamentablemente a mí no – el hombre veía como el otro estaba completamente atónito y preso bajo el miedo – oh, veo que no puedes hablar, interesante... deberías darme las gracias muchacho, aunque no ha sido difícil traerte a la vida después de todo

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué buscas con haberme revivido?

\- Ya te lo había dicho, eres una buena herramienta para mi plan, por lo cual deberás obedecerme en todo, considéralo como el pago por haberte traído a la vida muchacho

\- ¿Yo?, ¿y por qué debería obedecerte?, ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

\- Simple, una marca aparecerá en tu brazo contando los días de tu muerte, de todas formas tú eliges, si ser mi aliado y salvar tu vida o ser enemigos hasta el dia que vuelvas a morir de forma definitiva – dijo mientras una vil sonrisa formaba parte del mayor, dando media vuelta comenzó a caminar a la salida

Una cruda decisión se presentaba en el muchacho, ¿Cómo se había salvado el Leviatán del ritual?, ¿Por qué tenía que salirle todo mal?, ¿Por qué no podía salirle una vez aunque sea en la vida algo bueno?, Stiles estaba en una encrucijada en su mente sin saber que optar, por lo cual no tuvo más decisión que valerse por sí mismo y antes de que el Leviatán saliera del lugar tomo su decisión.

\- Me niego a unirme a ti, olvida que me aliare contigo

\- Mala decisión muchacho – dijo mientras se mofaba del otro al negar con la cabeza – pues si es así, aparte de vuestra marca – se lanzó velozmente a Stiles golpeándolo en el estómago con el puño haciendo que cayera al suelo – tendrás que ver como escapas porque no te lo pondré fácil muchacho – el hombre rubio se rio para luego dar fuertes patadas a la espalda de Stiles por horas y horas.

Y esa era la rutina de todos los días, Stiles recibía los golpes por parte del Leviatán mientras buscaba un forma de escapar del lugar, además que en su muñeca derecha una marca de serpiente había aparecido.

\- Al parecer ya has sido marcado – decía mientras golpeaba al castaño que ya comenzaba a botar sangre por la boca y tenía el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras – esa marca comenzara a desvanecerse poco a poco Stiles, y cuando ya no quede nada au revoir, todo se acabo

Stiles por poco perdía la conciencia, una frustración lo comenzó a invadir, una sensación de venganza, una sentimiento de profundo odio a la vida y odio a si mismo por no poder hacer nada, ser débil y dejar que todos lo pasen a llevar, ya no sentía los golpes del Leviatán por lo seguramente ya se había ido, odiaba sentirse así, y cada vez más iba detestando todo su vida, se sacrificó para nada, para que volviera a sufrir.

\- Derek... - fue lo único que pudo decir al aire, siendo el ultimo sentimiento que escapaba del castaño hasta cerrar los ojos para caer dormido y despertar el siguiente día mientras era golpeado

Una encapuchado se coló en la habitación donde estaba Stiles, era un cazador que seguía la pista del Leviatán luego de que acabara con todo el pequeño pueblo en donde vivía, y encontró un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo en posición fetal, pensando que era una trampa comprobó todo el lugar y arrojo fresno de montaña a la entrada para que nadie entrara si era descubierto, al confirmar que no había nada fuera de lo común en la habitación se acercó más al cuerpo y logró notar que era un simple humano con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y magulladuras, comprobó que estaba vivo al tomarle el pulso seguramente era un prisionero de quienes estaba buscando no dudo y tomo el cuerpo saliendo sigilosamente del lugar para llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

El hombre que había sacado al castaño de aquel lugar camino sin llamar la atención de los betas leviatanes hasta su todoterreno dejando el cuerpo del chico en los asientos traseros y se marchó a una pueblo no muy lejos de Beacon Hills donde actualmente vivía el chico.

Lamentablemente el pueblo era tan pequeño que no poseía un hospital solo un consultorio médico el cual no atendía a estas horas, por lo cual tuvo que dirigirse a su casa y aplicarle primeros auxilios al castaño.

Una vez dentro de su casa, se dirigió con el castaño en brazos y lo dejo en su cama para luego dirigirse al baño donde tenía un maletín de primeros auxilios improvisado pero con lo necesario para sanar a su invitado, al llegar al lado de Stiles limpio las heridas con alcohol para desinfectarlas y las vendo con gasas y algodones, y velo por la noche para asegurarse de que el muchacho se encontraba bien.

Stiles volvió a abrir los ojos pero se llevó una vista completamente distinta, ya no estaba en esa oscura habitación donde era torturado, ahora estaba bajo una cómoda cama, donde el dormitorio estaba levemente decorado.

\- Has despertado – dijo una voz ni tan grave ni tan aguda, a lo cual Stiles dirigió su mirada de donde provenía – me he encargado de sanar tus heridas, dime ¿te sientes bien?

\- Yo... gracias... ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estas en mi casa, mi nombre es John ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

\- Stiles... creo

\- ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- Solo recuerdo haber despertado en un cuarto donde unos seres... extraños me golpeaban hasta caer inconsciente

\- Esos seres se llaman leviatanes

\- ¿Los conoces?

\- Soy un cazador – Stiles al escuchar esto quedo impactado, ¿y si era un cazador como Kate? – tranquilo, como he dicho tenías unas heridas muy graves si te mueves con demasiado fuerza podrás abrirlas y aquí no hay hospital

\- ¿No estamos en Beacon Hills?

\- No, estamos en un pueblo cercano a él, solo posee un consultorio en cuando a lo que refiere por salud y no atiende a esta hora

\- Ya veo... gracias, por las heridas claro... pero, ¿Qué hacías donde los leviatanes?

El otro al escuchar la pregunta del castaño se levantan para tomar una de sus pistolas y limpiarla

\- Hace unos meses... los niños de este pueblo desaparecían sin dejar rastro, sus padres enloquecían por saber de su paradero, somos un pueblo pequeño pero tampoco soy el único cazador, la cosa es... solo quedaban pocos niños entre ellos mi hermana menor, Mary, Mary era una niña hermosa siempre me alumbraba mis peores días llenándome de risas y alegría – por muy irónico que suene, Stiles escuchaba atentamente en silencio al otro – pero un día desapareció... tenía la sospechas de los leviatanes peor no tenía idea donde se reunían, hasta que un día encontré un rastro muy escondido y me llevo a donde se hallaban en un cementerio abandonado. En él se escuchaba rituales extraños y con sigilo me acerque sin que me captaran – detiene de limpiar el arma para posar las manos en el mesón – entre a uno de los mausoleos para averiguar la situación, lo que vi Stiles fue horrible... todos los niños que habían desaparecido se encontraban muertos con una gran herida en el pecho y entre ellos estaba Mary

\- John... yo...

\- Jure vengarme de esos bastardo pero no podía ir solo... se los conté al pueblo y nadie más ha salido de aquí salvo los que somos cazadores que hemos declarado la guerra a ellos

\- Es horrible, yo lo siento John

\- Tranquilo, aunque aún no he dimitido mi promesa... sé que mi hermana sigue aquí conmigo

\- ¿Y qué hay de tus padres? Digo... ellos también te puede ayudar a superar esto

\- Ellos murieron en un accidente – sonríe para si

\- Dios que idiota he sido, mis disculpas...

\- No pasa nada, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo pero es por eso que me hallaba en ese lugar, aun necesito más información de ellos para derrotarlos y que el alma de mi hermana y esos niños descansen en paz

\- Déjame ayudarte – Stiles lo dijo tan serio que el de ojos azules lo miro sorprendido

\- ¿Qué?

\- Déjame ayudarte, hace unos meses hice un sacrificio para exterminar esta maldad peor no resulto... a veces siento que ya no soy más la persona que solía ser cuando mis amigos ya no confiaron más en mí, me sacrifique por ellos pero me he dado cuenta que solo cometí un mal acto, déjame devolverte el favor de haberme salvado... entréname como un cazador

\- Peor Stiles... el entrenamiento es duro y no tenemos mucho tiempo, el líder de los leviatanes cada vez avanza mas

\- Entonces hazme un entrenamiento intensivo... no importa cuando duela o cueste

\- Yo... - respira resignado – está bien te entrenare

\- Gracias John

**_Actualidad_ **

Stiles se hallaba viendo la pistola que John le había regalado ya estaba en el departamento en cual se quedaban

\- ¿Sucede algo Stiles? – dijo el pelinegro algo preocupado al ver la mirada perdida del otro

\- Oh... John eres tu

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tus amigos?

\- No sé si llamarlos amigos... ellos me demostraron lo contrario

\- Entonces... - toma asiento a su lado mirándolo fijamente - ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por ellos? ¿O solo lo hiciste por Derek?

\- No lo sé... cuando pienso en ellos o en Derek, un gran deseo de venganza siento en mi interior... además, ellos confiaron en la zorra de esa mercenaria antes que mi

\- Ya veo... pero, no es lo que pensabas mientras sostenías esa pistola ¿o me equivoco?

\- No... siempre has sido perspicaz John

\- Si me lo permites, tienes buen potencial con las armas

\- Siempre me dices los mismo – el castaño ríe levemente ante el recuerdo

\- Digo la verdad

\- Solo quiero acabar con todo esto y largarme de Beacon Hills

\- Así será


	7. Revelations

El hombre lobo de ojos verdes aun recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Stiles en su encuentro, Derek no podía creer lo que el chico de ojos avellana se había convertido como aquella persona tan cálida a pesar de su verborrea sin fin se había vuelto alguien sumamente frió.  
Había olido el acónito en el arma de filo que estaba cerca de su rostro a manos de Stiles y no solo eso, también había escuchado el normal palpitar del corazón del castaño. Dejando en claro que estaba mas que decidido si debía atacarlo. Después de todo Stiles había cambiado y el sentimiento de culpa se hacia mas latente.  
\- Derek... ¿esta bien? - aquella infantil voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, a pesar de las teorías de Deaton, el lobo aun no entendía muy bien el porque del pequeño Stiles si el otro estaba vivo ante sus ojos. Pero una cosa era cierta, que lo protegería de cualquiera  
\- Tranquilo, es solo un dolor de cabeza  
\- Ah... ya veo...  
\- Por cierto, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo muchacho? Es bien tarde  
\- Es que yo... - el ojiverde pudo sentir vergüenza desprender del pequeño cuerpo, pero solo levanto sus cejas incitando a que continuara - es que no puedo... no puedo dormir solo... me cuesta dormir solo...  
\- ¿Te incomoda tu cama? Si quieres puedo cambiarte el cuarto hay otros  
\- No es que... es...  
\- Dime  
\- Es que... me da miedo dormir solo... tengo pesadillas... señor, digo Derek... ¿puedo dormir con usted? - dice agachando la cabeza y colocándose rojo, Derek sonrió ante esto  
\- Claro, ven - lo toma por bajo los brazos y lo sube a la cama que se encuentra en el primer piso de loft cerca del ventanal para luego cubrirlo con las sabanas  
\- Derek... ¿puedo abrazarte?  
\- Cla-claro  
El lobo algo aturdido por lo ultimo dicho abraza al pequeño cuerpo de Stiles, este ultimo se duerme tras unos instantes. Derek cada vez recuerda el triste rostro del castaño de aquella vez que lo culparon de todo sin darse cuenta que caían en la trampa de Braeden, Braeden, él se había asegurado de aniquilarla pero al parecer logro escapar. Aun recordaba cuando descubrió que la mercenaria mentía.

John y Stiles preparaban todo para salir a investigar aun mas el bosque, cualquier indicio por muy mínimo que fuera podría ser una gran pista que los llevaría al lugar donde están el Leviatan junto a Braeden.  
\- Como odio que esa mercenaria siga viva - dice el castaño  
\- Ya tendremos la oportunidad de que hacer con ella, pero lo importante ahora es - se dirige donde Stiles y coloca ambas manos en sus hombros - que nos mantengamos enfocados en nuestra misión, y esa, es hallar al Leviatan y exterminarlo  
\- Si lo se, discúlpame  
\- No pasa nada - decía el ojiazul mientras se acercaba al otro - olvidas tu daga - se la entrega a Stiles  
\- Gracias - dice recibiendo dicha arma y enfundándola en su cinturón - vayamos antes de sea tarde John  
Ambos salen del lugar una vez ya listos. Adentrándose en el bosque del pueblo, encuentran una extraña sustancia transparente y viscosa en la tierra Stiles la toma y le recuerda a algo  
\- Recuerdo haber visto esta sustancia cuando fui capturado... quizás estamos cerca de lo que buscamos  
\- Llevo conmigo placas petri, usare una de ellas para llevar una muestra e investigarlo más - el castaño asiente y John hace lo suyo - listo, puede que haya mas de esto, adentrémonos más  
Y como el pelinegro dijo, aquella extraña sustancia seguía hasta que llegaron al lugar que buscaban, donde yacían los leviatanes, por suerte sus ropas eran a prueba de ser captados por el olor, sin embargo, si los veían todo plan se arruinaría.   
\- ¡Stiles ven! ¡Escondámonos aquí! - dice en susurros John al nombrado muy bajo para no ser escuchado pero como ve que este no entiende en un brusco y rápido movimiento jala del brazo al otro y lo aprisiona con en su pecho, notando que jamas se había dado cuenta que estaba trabajado haciendo que se sonrojara levemente. Ellos estaban escondiéndose detrás de unas rocas.  
\- ¿Que haremos ahora? necesitamos a la bondad de ese idiota, pero no tenemos idea en donde encontrarlo  
\- Calma mi querida Braeden, la otra mitad de Stiles ya la hallaremos, puede que el hijo de Talia sepa algo pues, ¿no dijiste que era cercano a Stiles cuando os acostabais?  
\- Si, ahora que lo dices... Derek aunque no lo diga a los cuatro vientos se preocupa por el otro idiota, dios cuando era tan bueno follando  
Al escuchar esto Stiles, en vez de ver de otra manera a Derek, mas comenzó odiarlo ¿por que lo oculto?, ¿por que lo rechazo de esa manera hace un tiempo?, ¿por que creyó en Braeden y no en él?, pero no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos pasados.  
\- Tranquilo, nos tenemos para cuidarnos las espaldas y yo siempre te apoyaré  
Y ahí estaba John, quien lo entreno, quien lo ayudo en todo, quien sano sus heridas, quien estuvo para el cuando mas necesitaba una persona, por que a la manada que pertenecía lo había rechazado.  
\- Gracias John  
Y solo por acto reflejo se acurruco mas el firme pecho del ojiazul

Por otro lado, Scott y los demás le contaban a Deaton lo que había sucedido el día anterior, cuando se encontraron con Stiles y su acompañante.  
\- Es como dije, el haber sido resucitado ha ido contra la ley de Gaia, por eso ambos Stiles han aparecido, el mas pequeño demostrando su lealtad, amor y protección, mientras que la otra parte frialdad, odio y...  
\- Venganza - dice Derek interrumpiendo a lo cual el druida asiente en acuerdo  
\- Pero... ¿por que han vuelto los leviatanes? ¿cual es su verdadero objetivo?  
\- Por todo lo que esta sucediendo... ellos buscan a Stiles, el Leviatan quiere... no, el desea a Stiles  
\- ¿A que te refieres con desear? - pregunta Derek encendiendo sus ojos en cyan pero Deaton no se intimida  
\- Sea lo que sea que él haya hecho con Stiles, su objetivo es solo uno quiere a Stiles como su pareja, como su amante   
Entonces Derek al escuchar esto estalla y si no es detenido por la fuerza de alfa de Scott, el lobo hubiera golpeado a Deaton quien seguía con un rostro inexpresivo  
\- ¡¿A que diablos te refieres con eso?!  
\- De las investigaciones que he hecho últimamente  
\- Pero... pensé que no querías ayudarnos - dijo Scott bajo una tímida sonrisa  
\- Sin ofender pero, no hago esto por ustedes lo hago por Stiles, no dejare que una criatura como el Leviatan lo use para sus perversos planes así que llamadlo una tregua temporal si queréis  
Tras esto la manada no creía lo que oían del inexpresivo druida, siempre pensaron que era una persona fría de pensar. Así sin mas callaron hasta que Derek se calmo para no cometer un ataque de ira.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que has averiguado? - pregunta el ojiverde  
\- Como dije, el Leviatan busca a Stiles, según lo que he encontrado, el Leviatan buscan a una persona con la que unirse pues esto les da mas fuerza, poder, es algo similar a un alfa  
\- ¿Pero no era qué él era un alfa y a quienes a convertido eran sus betas?  
\- Exacto, como dije algo similar no igual, la diferencia esta que es medianamente alfa necesita a su otra parte, a Stiles. Como la leyenda cuenta que cuando ambas bestias marinas fueron creadas una de ellas fue aniquilada para no sembrar el mal - todos prestaban atención al druida, y Derek presionaba los puños al punto de enterrar su garras en si para controlar su lobo - esto  
quito la mitad del poder de la serpiente que quedo. Por eso él quiere a Stiles porque ve en él una oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido y si tiene que usar la fuerza no lo dudara  
\- No permitamos que eso ocurra, soportare su odio y me lo merezco, pero no dejare que sea llevado a algo a la fuerza, Stiles merece algo mucho mejor e incluso mucho mejor que yo  
\- Derek... - dijo Lydia quien se había mantenido al tanto de todo  
\- Me retiro  
\- ¿A dónde vas Derek? - pregunta Scott deteniéndolo por el brazo  
\- A buscar la manera de acabar con el Leviatan

Por otro lado Stiles y John aun seguían en el bosque, la diferencia es que se habían adentrado a la guarida del enemigo una vez que Braeden y el mayor se retiraron a sus asuntos.  
\- Mira John... aquí hay mas de esta cosa - dice el castaño al ver la misma sustancia de hace un rato  
\- Esto no deja de intrigarme  
\- Solo lo sabremos si investigamos un poco mas  
\- Tienes razón, pero debemos mantenernos juntos para cuidar nuestras espaldas  
\- Entendido  
En la guarida, seguía ese extraño rastro de aquella sustancia a lo cual ambos cazadores lo siguieron precaviendo de que podría ser una trampa jamas se separaron ni dejaron se observar su alrededor por si algo inesperado ocurría. Stiles y John se complementaban muy bien tanto como equipo y como amigos, después de todo fue el ojiazul quien auxilio y entreno al de ojos avellana.  
\- ¿Sabes? aun no puedo creer que haya un yo pequeño  
\- Yo tampoco pero ahora debes concentrarte Stiles  
\- Lo siento, tienes razón  
\- No te preocupes, solo sigamos en lo que estábamos  
Ambos muchachos siguiendo el rastro terminaron adentrándose a una habitación oscura donde solo la poca luz de las velas hacian notar una gran mesa en el centro de color carmesí y bajo ella una gran "B" estaba dibujada  
\- John mira... - este se acerca a Stiles al ser nombrado  
\- Berkana...  
\- Si yo también se hablar extraños idiomas como el ceño fruncido de Derek, ¿sabes cuantos significados tienen sus cejas?  
\- Eh no... y a lo que me refiero con Berkana, es esa B que ves ahí es una runa celta  
\- Oh... olvida lo que dije por favor - dice sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza  
\- No pasa nada, lo que me intriga es por qué el Leviatán usa esto... pues si mal no recuerdo, significa nacimiento  
\- ¿Nacimiento? que yo sepa Leviatan no ha revivido personas si es que tiene esa habilidad salvo a... mi  
\- Mejor sigamos investigando un poco mas, antes de que nos descubran  
Ambos cazadores se quedaron un rato mas, pero lo que no caían en cuenta es que eran observados por aquel hombre mitad humano y mitad bestia marina. Leviatan bajo una sonrisa se marcho saliendo al exterior de la guarida pero de su cuerpo expulsaba esa extraña sustancia  
\- Se me esta agotando el tiempo... debo encontrar la luz de mi querido Stiles y volverlos uno para así tenerlo conmigo, muy pronto ese hermoso rostro sera mio


	8. Ring of Time

Derek había vuelto del bosque tras buscar pero sin éxito algún indicio del Leviatán, últimamente el pelinegro dormía poco debido a aquellas pesadillas que se repetían una y otra vez.

Al llegar al loft y abrir el portón de esta, llama al pequeño castaño al no sentir su presencia, decide ir a su habitación pero no lo encuentra, la ansiedad comienza a presentarse en el pero logra controlarlo y busca alguna prenda para olerla y seguir el rastro del niño. Al encontrarlo sale del loft siguiendo la esencia del pequeño Stiles.

Mientras tanto, Stiles y John entraban a la veterinaria del druida para averiguar más sobre la sustancia que encontraron mientras seguían al enemigo.

\- Stiles – el druida sonríe al ver al joven entrar al local – que bueno es verte otra vez

\- Deaton, lo mismo digo – sonríe también y abraza al mayor – el es John un gran amigo, un cazador pero de los buenos

\- Encantado

\- El gusto es mi – dice el ojiazul para luego estrechar la mano con el druida

\- Y a qué se debe vuestra visita

\- Te seré sincero Deaton – el castaño respira un segundo para procesar todo – hemos encontrado con John la guarida del Leviatán, me imagino que estas al tanto de que no ha muerto

\- Así es, Scott me ha dicho que te vio hace unos días

\- Me lo imagine – levanta sus brazos en señal de darle poca importancia – el caso es que en el camino y en la misma guarida encontramos esto – mira a John para que le entregue la placa Petri a Deaton – no sabemos lo que es pero algo nos dice que tiene mucho que ver con el enemigo

\- Ya veo, déjame verla un poco

Deaton toma la muestra y vacía quita la tapa el objeto para luego tocar con sus dedos la viscosa materia

\- Es similar a la que desprendía el kanima pero esta no es tan transparente y además no paraliza ni tampoco es venenosa

\- Entonces es inofensiva – dice John

\- Pero si tiene que ver con el Leviatán, algo tendrá que ser – continua Stiles

\- Tranquilos se perfectamente que esta sustancia – vuelve a tapar la placa para después botar los guantes que había usado y lavarse las manos – no cabe duda que pertenece al Leviatán pero a diferencia del kanima como os he explicado, esta sustancia es prácticamente la piel de él

\- ¿La piel? Bueno se supone que el Leviatán es una serpiente marina y... - de pronto Stiles siente que todas las pistas comienzan a calzar - ¡El Leviatán esta cambiando de piel! Pero ahora la pregunta es por qué

\- Eso te lo puedo explicar también – dijo Deaton – una serpiente comúnmente cambia su piel por motivos de su sistema, pero el Leviatán comienza a cambiar piel o más bien comienza a desintegrarse al no tener su poder completo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dice el castaño

Entonces Alan comienza a contar todo lo que le había dicho a la manada el día anterior aquel relato que hizo a Derek entrar en cólera.

\- Oh Dios mío lo que me faltaba, ahora resulta que me han revivido para ser el juguete sexual de una bestia marina

\- Entonces, ¿El Leviatán no es tan fuerte estando sin Stiles? – pregunta John

\- Exacto, puede que se comporte como un alfa y tenga habilidades que nos conozcamos pero estando sin Stiles me temo que solo hemos conocido una parte del enemigo y no todo su poder, quizás esta fue la razón de su aparición de todo desde el principio. Están contigo Stiles, aunque sus maneras no han sido muy ortodoxas

\- ¿Lo estas defendiendo Deaton? ¿En serio? – dice molesto el castaño tras haber escuchado al druida pero este niega con su cabeza

\- Negativo, está en ti si lo quieres, pero por tu reacción debo admitir que estas en contra de ello, solo existe una opción Stiles. Tienes que eliminar al Leviatán para acabar con todo

\- Entonces debemos continuar lo que estamos haciendo actualmente con John – dice algo más calmado y el druida asiente – de todas maneras gracias Deaton, creo que debería seguir investigando con mi amigo

\- Stiles yo me adelantare iré a ver el bosque si encuentro algo

\- Bien, nos encontramos después

Stiles vio marchar a John y el comenzó a hacer lo mismo después de hablar un poco más con Deaton de que había visto a la manada y ellos se lo habían confirmado al druida y que ahí fue como se enteraron de todo lo ocurrido del día de ayer. Pero antes de que el castaño se marchara Deaton lo detuvo tocando su hombro

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Antes de que te marches Stiles, debo entregarte algo que te será útil en momento de urgencia

El castaño ve al druida buscar algo en uno de los estantes que tiene y cuando este al parecer lo encuentra lo verifica si es aquello y cierra el estante para dirigirse al otro y tomar la palma del castaño entregándole un anillo con engranajes en la parte superior

\- Emmm ¿gracias? Supongo

\- Este es una anillo especial Stiles, este anillo te permitirá viajar en el tiempo y rebobinar lo que has hecho hasta ese momento actual

\- Espera, espera... ¿me dices que puedo realizar el efecto mariposa con esto? – el druida sonríe y asiente al ver la emoción palpable en Stiles – ¡Entonces si existe!

\- Pero hay un problema de momento no funcionara si lo usas

\- ¿Qué? Pero se supone que me has dicho que tiene cierta función...

\- Supongo que no lo sabes aun, veras cuando el Leviatán te trajo a la vida devuelta el pacto que realizaste con Gaia para salvar a tu manada se rompió y ella misma para protegerte separa la mayor parte de buenos recuerdos, donde nacieron dos Stiles, el que veo ahora frente a mí y un pequeño Stiles

\- Entonces... al igual que el Leviatán estoy incompleto...

\- Exacto, y el anillo solo funcionara si eres uno Stiles, pues en estos momentos no tienes la fuerza que requiere para poder activarlo

\- Ya veo... ¿y donde esta esa mini versión de mí?

\- Está siendo cuidado por Derek

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Él lo encontró en el bosque mientras merodeaba por ahí, estaba sentado cantando una canción según él. No te preocupes, ha cuidado bien de él pero debes unirte con el Stiles, estoy seguro que el Leviatán ira por el primero para su plan

\- Supongo que tiene una razón después de todo, pero gracias Deaton por todo y por este anillo

\- Ten cuidado ahí afuera Stiles, el Leviatán puede aparecer cuando menos lo esperes y lo sabes

\- Está bien, tendré cuidado, adiós Deaton

El castaño se marcha del lugar y guarda el anillo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, al salir ve que John se marchó sin el coche a lo cual se lo dejo a el, seguramente John habrá pensado que ir con el ruido del motor dentro del bosque habría llamado mucho la atención del enemigo

\- Con que existe otro yo... y Derek cuida de él o de mi mas bien – pensar en eso de alguna manera hacia que Stiles se sintiera algo nervioso – volver a Beacon Hills ha hecho que dude demasiado en muchas cosas

Mientras Stiles caminaba en dirección al coche, se encontró a un niño mirando el bosque el cual estaba a espaldas de él pero pudo notar que su cabello era castaño

\- Hey chico... ¿estás perdido? – pregunta Stiles mientras comienza a acercarse a él y al escucharlo el menor se gira

\- Yo... no lo sé... solo sentí que debía venir aquí señor...

El cazador quedo algo sorprendido al ver el rostro del menor, era exactamente a él a esa edad por lo que recordaba de las fotos que había visto en el álbum familiar hace un tiempo con su padre. Entonces recordó lo que Deaton le había dicho, este niño era la otra parte suya. Sus gran parte de sentimientos y recuerdos.

\- Se parece mucho a mi señor... tengo sus mismo ojos y esas manchitas en el rostro también las tengo – Stiles sonrió ante la inocencia del menor – mi nombre es Stiles

\- Yo también me llamo así, bueno más bien no es mi nombre pero es un...

\- Apodo – dijo completando el menor con una sonrisa a lo cual el otro lo miro sin duda

\- ¿Y que haces por aquí pequeño? – pregunto cambiando el tema – ¿Buscas a alguien?

\- No lo se, como dije... sentí que debía venir aquí

\- ¿Alguien te cuida?

\- ¡Si! El señor De... digo Derek, él me cuida y tiene unos ojitos muy bonitos

El mayor sonrió como su parte menor nombraba al hombre lobo, él también pensaba eso cuando conoció por primera vez en el bosque junto a Scott.

\- Ya veo, deberías volver con él. Si es quien te cuida seguramente debe estar muy preocupado por ti

\- Si pero... no recuerdo como llegar y quizás se moleste conmigo por no haberle hecho caso y no valla a hablar más – el menor comienza a soltar lágrimas de culpa

\- ¿Oye conoces a Batman?

\- Cla-claro ¡es el mejor héroe de todos!

\- Exacto, y Batman jamás se rinde así que no te rindas

\- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces seré como Batman y no me rendiré! – dice el pequeño sonriendo y a pesar de que técnicamente hablaba consigo mismo

\- Yo te ayudare en tu misión, te llevare a la casa del señor Derek

\- ¿Conoces al señor Derek? – dijo el menor asombrado y en sus ojos demostrando la emoción al escuchar las palabras del castaño mayor

\- Claro, tengo poderes especiales

\- ¡Genial!

Stiles tomo al menor en brazos y lo sentó en el asiento de copiloto para luego rodear el coche y sentarse al lado del pequeño. Encendiendo el coche, piso el acelerador y se puso en marcha hacia el loft del hombre lobo.

Volviendo con Derek, este se hallaba en el loft desesperado al no encontrar al menor, había pasado por todo el bosque por las tiendas y no encontró nada se masajeo la cien con sus dedos intentando pensar en otro lugar y recordó algo.

\- Quizás este donde Deaton – pero antes de que marchara alguien golpeo el portón, fueron dos golpes y pudo oler aquella persona que estaba buscando seguramente alguien lo había encontrado y el castaño lo había guiado hasta aquí, o al menos eso pensó

Derek al abrir el portón que daba a su piso, quedo asombrado al ver ambos Stiles al frente de el

\- Vine a dejar a este pequeño a tu loft, me entere que te encargabas de cuidarlo – hablo el cazador entrando con su yo menor

\- Stiles... - dijo Derek acercándose a él

\- Toma yo he cumplido ya – le entrega el menor a los brazos de Derek quien este último lo recibe para recostarlo en su cama al lado del ventanal y cubrirlo con mantas

\- Stiles yo... gracias

\- Ha sido una coincidencia, pero no hay de que

Derek se dejó llevar por lo que su lobo interior decía y sin más en pocos pasos tomo al castaño de la cintura y término abrazándolo por la espalda, pero el castaño no hizo nada se quedó ahí totalmente inerte. El ojiverde olio la esencia de Stiles regocijándose de ello.

\- Extrañaba sentir este aroma en ti

\- Veo que aprendiste algo más que usar tus gruñidos o fruncir el ceño

\- Te he extrañado Stiles... cuando vi tu cuerpo sin vida no sabía que hacer

\- ¿Y qué harías? Después de todo estaba muerto – Stiles soltó un risa fingida porque por dentro el castaño estaba sufriendo por aquel sentimiento que creía haber olvidado y se estaba aguantando todo, el odio que sentía era mucho más fuerte como para resignarse, así sin más tomo las manos de Derek y las separo para dar medio giro y ver al mayor – Creí que me habías dicho que era inútil, escoria, que ni siquiera me veías como un amigo, que solo me buscabas porque era útil para buscar información y nada más, que preferías mil veces a Braeden en vez de mí, si, aún recuerdo cuando me rechazaste Derek

\- Stiles yo... yo solo – el rostro de Derek mostraba dolor y culpa por que era consciente de lo que había hecho aquel día, de la manera en que había rechazado a Stiles con insultos – yo no...

\- No te preocupes de todos modos, porque yo ya he olvidado ese sentimiento, además – mira su otra parte que está durmiendo profundamente para luego volver a Derek – solo he venido acá por que el Leviatán lo busca a él o más bien a mí – Derek supo de inmediato que Stiles ya sabía que el pequeño era él – y estando solo en la calle hubiera sido fácilmente capturado – el castaño respira un rato para luego continuar – yo he venido a una misión aquí Derek, detener al Leviatán y luego volveré con John al pueblo donde vive

\- ¿Y que harás con tu otra mitad? ¿La dejaras aquí sin más?

\- Si vuelvo a ser uno o no de igual manera me marchare Derek

El nombrado miro asombrado y se atrevió a escuchar el corazón del castaño, calmado, no escuchaba ese frenético palpitar, no veía ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que lo miraba, no olía ese aroma a devoción que sentía por él. Stiles solo olía gran parte de él a odio y el aroma más cercano a un sentimiento hacia la manada o Derek era dolor. Un dolor del cual el ojiverde se culpaba de ser el causante.

\- Sera mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo – y sin más Stiles se marchó dejando a un apenado hombre lobo sumido en sus pensamientos

Cuando Stiles se marchó, Derek oyó como el coche de este sonaba al marchar. Se sentó en el sofá del loft y esa noche se dedicó a llorar en silencio de alguna forma liberar un poco el dolor, porque era tarde cuando se había dado cuenta del daño que le había hecho al rechazarlo, era tarde cuando Stiles en desesperación por sentirse aceptado dio su vida para salvarlos, era tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que amaba a Stiles por sobre todas las cosas y lo más doloroso era que ese sentimiento había vuelto a ser latente al saber que estaba vivo pero el ahora cazador lo ignoraba y no poseía ese brillo en esos ojos color avellana.

Stiles llego al lugar en donde se hospedaba con John, este último aun no llegaba al parecer así que el castaño se dedicó a cargar sus armas que no tenían munición y probar si estaban sucias o no. Pero su concentración fue interrumpida cuando sintió alguien observarlo a sus espaldas así que tomo una de las pistolas gemelas y apunto a la puerta encontrándose con quien menos quería ver en estos momentos.

\- Qué demonios haces tú aquí – dijo con repudio en su voz mientras apuntaba con el arma de fuego, mientras que el otro solo soltaba una risilla de mofa y diversión

\- Solo venía a verte mi querido Stiles – dijo el Leviatán tras una siniestra sonrisa


End file.
